Wanted
by MemoireFroid
Summary: Perfect and complete are two words that we thought we have already grasped in our lives. But our hands have holes that the sand can escape through. When life gives you so much failures and downfalls, would you still believe that someone out there just likes you just as you are? - Jelsa. Modern!AU.
1. Prologue

**A/N:**

Cover image belongs to its rightful artist. (I forgot where I got it tho ._.)

Jack Frost and Elsa is not mine to begin with. (I would have put them in one movie and do many fluffy things on them if they were mine. Derp)

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

My purpose has always been fixated on my parents' expectations ever since I was introduced to the world.

I excel in academics. I excel in music, but arts was my passion. Sports was an exception. I always follow what they would tell me to do. [But I could not satisfy them.]

But I'm [not] satisfied with my life. I'm safe with my parents' decisions. [Never get to try decide on my own.] And I'm completely okay with that.

My name is Elsa Snow. And I have a life. And it's [almost] perfect. [All I'm seeing is a canvas with blotches of grayish white and black colors.]

* * *

My existence was only a mere _'just existing'_ thing ever since I was introduced to the world.

I am not smart. I am not stupid. I am not an athlete. I am not a nerd. I am not an artist, a musician, a dancer. Or anything that makes people say I'm talented or whatever. I am completely normal and ordinary.

But I'm [not] satisfied with my life. I have my friends, my family. [Something's missing.] And I'm completely okay with that.

My name is Jack Frost. And I have a life. And it's [almost] complete. [All I'm seeing is a picture with a part that is plainly white. ]

* * *

**A/N:**

Ohkaaaay so. Hello.

To the readers who have followed my first version of this, I deleted the story you're welcome. Ha ha ha. No, seriously. Because the plot I had was supposed to be based off from the book 'Shatter Me' by Tahereh Mafi and well, I noticed that I had unconciously ended up copying most of the plot (kind of) that was on the book itself. And my writer's block added up due to that. And decided to do some kind of major revisions. Like, the plot and everything else. Or whatever.

And maybe, the right words I should say is that this story is inspired (still) by Tahereh Mafi's Shatter Me and Hunter Hayes' song entitled 'Wanted'.

I'm not really good with words okay I'm sorry

Thank you for reading this crap. And short prologue. Haha. And I'd [need] aprreciate reviews (and violent reactions). Please.


	2. C1 : Inquiry of (change) dissapointment

**A/N:**

Macaroons that are delicious! I am so thankful for those who has dropped reviews on this story. Thank you guys! (´▽`ʃƪ) You helped me lessen my writer's block (somehow)!

Sorry for letting you wait this long. I was caught up with Haikyuu! (anime/manga) because they so dorkiness and adorbs. And I, myself, is also caught up with editing and Math (sob). And I'll be apologizing ahead that this chapter is pretty short (I'm totally not in to be a writer in all honesty). And when I say short, it's _pretty_ short. _Really _short. (I'm sorry ._.). Even so, I'll hope you'll enjoy this!

Jack Frost and Elsa is not mine to begin with. (Unfortunately.)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Elsa.

* * *

Sceneries of colorful paintings are flashing right before my eyes and I've always wondered how artists can make such beautiful, captivating and wondrous pictures. Colors blended so well and I'm stuck in wonder as to what magic was casted upon their paintbrushes and I can't seem to be like that at all.

Many people says I'm already good enough and perfect and my picture is colorful. But all I could see on the white canvas is blotches of black and gray. And I've viewed my life like that since I've seen much, much more colorful paintings and started to question mine.

And I'm stuck in this moment of inquiry as I stood up in front of an illecebrous painting that lingered in the moment to where I'm standing at.

"Elsa!"

The trail of thoughts I had on my mind were cut off as I heard my name and the clip clops of sandals that was heading to my direction. And it was Anna, my twin sister. It's probably appropriate to introduce her. Even if we're twins, we completely have different personalities and our appearances does have quite differences. I was blonde, she's brunette, which is a rare occurrence among identical twins. She's a bubbly kind of person, while I'm ... Well. How should I say it. The word "introvert" would fit I guess? So, yeah. We're twins, but we're unique individually.

She was running down through the halls of the school where we'd be enrolling in for senior year. She was panting softly, but she beamed a smile at me like she won a race. "Mom and dad are looking for you. They said we're going home now." But I don't return that smile back. I simply nodded as a reply to her.

I'm not the kind of person that shows off emotions and things, and I'm probably the kind of person that gets misunderstood, you might say. But, I just don't really try to make an effort to show it off, because all I have in mind and all my emotions lies in is my parents satisfaction in what I do.

Psh, one depressing life I have, don't I?

It doesn't matter though. After all, I was an expected heir of my father's position as the Head Doctor of the Arendelle Medical Hospital. [And I don't want to. I want to be an artist. I don't want - ] I never had my own dreams anyway. And being a doctor; receiving good salary, a wonderful job. What else could you ask for?

"Hey Els?" Anna started the conversation off as we started walking down to the parking lot. "Hm?" I replied.

"Do you think something's going to change or something interesting is going to happen this year?"

Anna's query made me stare at her and blinked. And her smile was still plastered across her face, in which made me blink more. And ... Well. The question shook me back. I never heard a question like that from Anna.

It took me a minute to respond her question with a shrug and looked back to where we were walking. "I don't know. You know how my life usually is, Anna. It's the same as usual every year." Yeah, same as usual. Study, study, study. Focus, focus, focus. I can't lose the sight of being [a painter] a doctor.

And with that, I could feel my twin's smile falters. "Well, it's not impossible either, right?"

As I was to return her an answer, she suddenly called out, "Mom! Dad!"

By that time then, we reached the parking lot and noticed our parents waiting along the car for us. Anna had ran first towards our parents as I was left behind. Her statement had ran up through my spine and my mind and thought that maybe, just maybe, there would be something interesting. Who knows?

But ... There wouldn't be, right? This year is just going to be the same as the last. I can't let my expectations up. Nothing is going to happen.

Nothing.

* * *

_I'll be your colorful palette. _[To be continued.]

* * *

**A/N:**

Maybe I'll be stopping here. I told you it was short. I'm sorry. T.T  
I totally lost my inspiration and idea on how to start the story.

Again, I sincerly apologize.

Please don't sue me ;.;

And I'd [need] appreciate reviews (and violent reactions). Please.


End file.
